


fireworks

by newboldtrue



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newboldtrue/pseuds/newboldtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody said hollstein + fireworks, and I am all for everything hollstein.</p>
<p>Quick one-shot. Fluff abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks

They remind you of cannons. Sharp, deafening explosions that wreak the sky with colors. Sparks fill the air, and smoke clouds the night. But the one thing you hated most—and the irony of it strikes you then—is lacking. There is no reek of blood or bodies in the field.

It is a celebration, you remind yourself. People have enjoyed this for centuries.

Laura murmurs something to your right, but another firework goes off, and you miss it in the second of distraction. 

You would never admit it, but you let yourself smile as you look at her—just a tiny bit. She leans back on her arms, legs outstretched before her. Her eyes are turned to the sky, a look of wonder and amazement in her features. 

"-ey. Hey, are you even listening to me?"

You blink yourself out of your reverie _._ You mentally reprimand yourself.

There’s a gentle touch on your shoulder, and you stiffen for a moment.

Her voice, muffled somewhat by the cheering of a crowd (you had almost forgotten what you had come here for), reaches you. She furrows her brow as she turns to you. “Are you okay? We can go back inside if you’re not feeling up for-“

You shake your head vigorously. “No, no, I’m fine.” She’s enjoying this night far too much for you to end it. And you really do feel fine. But she still looks concerned, and as much as you love that look of hers (as much as any other look, if you’re honest with yourself), you shake your head again, for good measure. “I’m fine.”

She hesitates. Then she tilts her head, giving that little half-smile she does. “Okay. If you’re sure. You know, I really just don’t get you and your… What was it you called it?” She sits up for a second, just to add air quotation marks. “’Vampiric constitution?’”

You roll your eyes, more out of habit than anything. She laughs, and as she turns away, you smile at the ground.

There’s a short, comfortable silence. You shift your legs, experimentally rubbing a part of Laura’s blanket between your fingers. ‘ _I can’t believe you’ve never done this just for fun,’_  she said that morning, and ‘ _There’s evil to fight off and all but fireworks come first_ ,’ and  _‘Even Lois Lane and Clark Kent enjoyed fireworks, okay? You’re coming whether you like it or not.’_  You don’t tell her you came just for her. You don’t tell her you’d go anywhere for her.

You think she scoots a little closer to you, because the tips of your fingers are now gently pressed against the side of her hand.

Another burst goes off, but you can’t draw your eyes up to watch what the crowd is admiring, because the look on Laura’s face captivates you far more. 

"They’re like stars, right?" she half-shouts, grinning like a child, eyes glued to the falling gold. "My dad always told me fireworks were like stars, brightening the night for the short lives they live. Kind of tragic, I guess, but…"

You shift your hand so your fingers sit over hers, and she turns her eyes to you and her voice trails off.

The moment hits you hard, as you notice the bandage on her neck, the way the moonlight strikes her hair, the way her eyes flick down before they meet your own, and everything about her, you’ve tried so hard to put on your indifferent façade-

But as she laces her fingers with yours, you’ve realized you failed. You’ve fallen far too hard for this girl, this naive and ridiculous girl with fantastical notions of heroism and bravery despite all your warnings.

You don’t think too much of it, though, as her shoulder brushes yours. Her eyes linger a second too long on your lips, and for a moment, you forget yourself. You are simply just two college students, watching a fireworks show amidst the stars, fingers interlocked, and you smile.

It’s overly cliché, you think, as she leans towards you. But you simply can’t bring yourself to mind the so-called “normal life” as your eyes close and another round of fireworks goes off just as your lips meet hers.

No, it isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This show has consumed me.


End file.
